


Fresh Manicure

by WontYouThrillMe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belt choking, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I honestly don’t know what qualifies a hand kink or hand fetish, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, maybe? - Freeform, really just him calling you kitten tbh, slight dom/sub undertones, so don’t @ me about how it is in this fic, so shoutout to grammarly for correcting my erotica, technically grammarly checked it, there might be typos galore but honestly, this is really more focused on how it went down in my dream, very blushy reader, who cares at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WontYouThrillMe/pseuds/WontYouThrillMe
Summary: After getting a mani-pedi with Asmodeus and meeting up with Satan, he can’t take his eyes off her. He can’t even focus on reading - not until he gets everything out of his system.(female reader, based on a dream)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Fresh Manicure

_ Satan: Hey, are you busy right now? _

I reached for my phone, barely reaching it while keeping my feet soaked. Asmodeus  _ insisted  _ that I do mani-pedis with him today, and while I enjoyed it, I always felt like it took just a little too long. As I checked the message from Satan and smiled at my phone, Asmo raised an eyebrow at me. “Who’re you talking to?” he asked with an innocent smile.

“Oh, it’s an update for a story I’ve been invested in lately,” I lied to him quickly, already texting a reply.

_ _____: I’m finishing up a mani-pedi with Asmo right now. What’s up? _

_ Satan: Do you think you’ll be long? I was hoping you’d come to my room. _

_ _____: We just finished manicures, but we still have to do our pedicures, and we’ve barely started on them. _

_ Satan: Do you have to stay for that part? I’d really like your company. _

_ _____: Do  _ _ you _ _ want to explain to your brother the reason I’m ditching him so soon? Asmodeus asked me to do with him days ago, I don’t want to bail out on him now. _

_ Satan: I suppose that makes sense. When you’re done, I’ll be waiting for you. _

I put my phone aside, noticing Asmodeus staring at me as I did so. “Is there something on my face?” I asked him, looking back at him.

“There’s something different about you recently. I’m  _ very  _ good at picking up on romantic energy, you know, and you’ve been bursting with it. Who’s the lucky person?” he asked, reaching his hand out and touching mine.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” I pushed it off with a laugh. The truth was that he was right - Satan and I were in an ‘official relationship’ of sorts - but we knew that if the others knew, every resident in the House of Lamentation would lose it. They were all quite competitive when it came to affection - and Satan and I wanted to avoid that as much as we could.

“Don’t lie to me,” Asmo suddenly became serious. “I’m not as competitive for your affection as some of my brothers, so you know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t say a word!”

_ I do want to tell someone instead of just having to hide it, and Asmodeus is attuned to this sort of thing,  _ I thought with a sigh. “Don’t tell anyone, but… Satan and I decided to be in a relationship. He was texting me just now and asking me to meet him in his room, but I told him I was busy and that I’d come up after I was done here.”

“Satan and you in a relationship?” Asmo raised his voice in surprise. “And you’re seeing him, right after this? You have to let me get you freshened up!”

“What? Don’t I already look fine?”

“You should leave an impression on him,” Asmo told me with a wink. “And I know just the thing~”

\---

Asmodeus could be really efficient with his skin-care products when he was focused. By the time I finished my pedicure, he had already used his favorite cleanser, moisturizer, perfume and gave me a bottle of unscented lotion he assured me would do wonders for my skin. Luckily, him doing all of this so quickly meant I didn’t have to keep Satan waiting all that long.

I didn’t bother knocking when I got to his room, just giving him a light tap as a warning and opening the door. He was sitting on the royal purple chair in front of his bookcase, focused deeply on the book in his hands - one of the ones I brought back from the Human Realm for him. “Ah, _____, I’m glad you’re here,” he spoke, not looking up from his book.

“Happy to be here,” I told him, grabbing a book from one of the many piles and sitting on his bed. This was our usual routine - just as long as we had each other’s company, it was nice to be around. I ended up reading almost half as much as he did with all of the time we spent just reading in the same room together.

Today, however, things ended up a bit different.

I started getting invested in my story when I felt a strange tension in the air, looking over to see Satan staring right back at me. Well, he wasn’t staring at my face more than he was staring at the book in my hands. “Is something catching your eye?” I asked him, trying to break his focus from whatever it was on.

His eyes went a little wider as his gaze lifted to meet mine. “Oh, I was just looking at your hands,” he admitted. “I supposed I never noticed before how… nice they looked.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s probably because I’ve never really bothered with my nails or anything. You always have yours done so nicely, and when Asmo took me to the nail salon today, I was shocked at how nice everything was. Are you saying my hands were gross before?”

“No, that’s not it at all, but they did a great job,” he assured me. He placed a bookmark in his book, putting it on one of the large stacks and moving to sit on the bed next to me. “Can I… hold your hand?”

I was hesitant for a moment. What he was saying was innocent enough, but I recognized the look in his eyes. I’ve seen it before - usually when he was in  _ the _ mood. “Satan, is there something you’d like to tell me before you take my hands?”

“What do you mean?” he asked with a not-so-innocent smile.

“You know what I mean. I never thought I’d have to ask this, but do you… do you have a thing for hands?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he teased.

_ You know perfectly well what I mean, you just want to get me to say it out loud.  _ “A hand kink, or fetish, or whatever. Do you have one?”

Satan bit his lip as he chuckled. “Would you have an issue if I did?” he asked, reaching his hands out and taking the book from my hands and putting it aside. “I’m sure you have some kink deep inside you that you haven’t told  _ me  _ about. Is it so wrong to let me indulge in mine?”

I blushed and turned away. He wasn’t wrong, but I didn’t expect him to say it. He’s never been one to hold back, though, so I guess I shouldn’t have been too surprised. “You can hold them,” I told him, still looking away as I slowly extended my hands out towards him. “I’ll just have you know that I have no clue how to help… satisfy you from it.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Satan smiled and took my hands, running his fingers over the back of one of my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. “Your hands are so soft,” he whispered, bringing my hand up to his lips and starting to leave kisses on my index finger. They were long kisses, and occasionally he’d lightly bite or suck on the skin around my knuckle. He was really tender about it, and he ended up rubbing his face along the back of my hand, a content smile on his face.

After a few moments, he took my other hand, the left one, and led it to his thigh, resting it there while he intertwined our fingers once again. When I looked down at where our hands rested, I couldn’t help but notice his ever-growing bulge.  _ He’s really enjoying this that much? I guess I shouldn’t be one to judge,  _ I thought, looking back up at him, shocked to meet his beautiful blue-green eyes immediately. “Is something catching your eye?” he asked with a smirk.

“You could say that,” I replied, leaning over to kiss him.

He leaned over as well, kissing me roughly before grabbing both of my wrists in his hands and pressing me onto my back. “Are you willing to let me indulge myself? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but the things I want to do to you… I can’t get the images out of my head, though I realize this is a kink we don’t share.”

I bit my lip and looked up at him. “What do you want me to do?” I asked him, already willing to say yes to whatever he wanted. Whenever I glanced into his eyes, I knew I wouldn’t want to say no.

He smiled, knowing without me having to tell him that I was on board. He leaned down, his chest pressing against mine and his arousal pressing against my leg as he whispered into my ear, “I want you to use those pretty little hands of yours to get me off, and I want you to suck on my fingers while you do it. Feel free to bite down on them if I’m shoving them too far into your mouth, and trust me when I tell you I’ll be returning the favor.”

I thought about it for a moment, although we both knew I wasn’t going to say no. “Anything for you,” I finally told him, beginning to try and sit up. “Shouldn’t we get into a better position though?”

Satan pushed down hard, pinning me down on his bed again. “Did I say you should sit up yet, kitten?” he asked with a smile on his face. “I’ll tell you when you can move, okay?”

_ He’s so hot when he does this,  _ I thought, nodding and chewing on the back of my lip. “Sorry, Satan.”

“You will be,” he told me. He released one of my hands from his tight grip and led it down to his belt. “Go ahead, take it off,” he ordered, his blonde hair falling into his face.

As I undid his belt and started to slide it off, I paused with it still in my hands. “Satan, you mentioned before that I might have a kink you didn’t know about. Can  _ you  _ indulge me?”

Satan raised one of his eyebrows. “And what kink would this be?”

“I want you to choke me with your belt.”

Satan laughed for a moment, taking the belt from my hands and wrapping it around my neck, looped through the buckle. “Like this?” he asked, pulling on the white leather so it tightened about my neck. I nodded wordlessly, feeling a rush of arousal swim through me. He laughed again seeing the look on my face, giving it another quick pull. “I never would’ve expected you’d want this, but I can’t say I hate the way you look when I pull. The only issue is that my other hand won’t be free enough to let me finger you while you service me, and I was looking forward to seeing the look on your face when I make you climax with me.”

I shivered in anticipation to his words, trying to find a way to give us both what we wanted. “What if we used a vibrator?” I asked him.

“Do you have one on hand?” he asked. “I don’t own one.”

I squirmed under him, suddenly embarrassed to admit I had one in my room. “Not on me, but there’s one in my room, right down the hall in a box under my bed.”

Satan smiled widely. “I never would’ve expected you to have one here,” he admitted, letting go of both my wrists and pulling me up and taking the belt around my neck off. “Well, go ahead and get it. I’ll be waiting here for you, so don’t keep me waiting. I’ll have to punish you if you do.”

“Is that a promise?” I teased.

Satan extended his hands towards my neck, running one of his green nails across my neck. “The more you make me wait, the harder I’m going to pull. How does that sound?”

I swallowed hard and nodded. “I’ll be back,” I leaned over and kissed him before getting up and leaving.  _ I know he’d never pull hard enough to hurt me, but even that doesn’t sound too bad. _

I was lucky when no one ran into me in the halls on my way there, and I decided to just bring my entire box. I had more toys in there than I had admitted to Satan, but then again, experimenting with him and different toys didn’t sound that bad.

When I got back to his room, he was lying shirtless on his bed, waiting on me with a book in hand. As soon as I came back into the room, his head turned my way and he immediately put his book aside, his eyes fixated on the box in my hands.  _ Or just my hands, I can’t really be sure anymore,  _ I thought. “Did you really bring this many toys with you into the Devildom?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as I sat next to him.

I shifted around in my seat. “Don’t make fun of me, but a girl gets lonely. Especially before we were dating, and I couldn’t stop…” I trailed off.

“Stop what?” he asked, taking my head in his hands and turning my head towards him.

“Stop fantasizing my body pinned beneath yours,” I admitted. It was hard to lie to him when he was looking at me like I was his next meal.

“Ah, so when you were using  _ these  _ on yourself…” he trailed off, opening my box and seeing the arrangement of bullets, dildos, and other toys, “... were you thinking about me?”

This time, I looked away, feeling my face get warmer as I nodded. I heard him let out a short laugh, and I saw him reach into my box and pull out a pair of black vibrating underwear, complete with a remote for different settings. “These look new,” he commented. “Did you get these  _ recently? _ ”

“No, I got them at the same time as everything else, but the vibrator in it was a little strong for me. I usually start slow and build, but those start stronger than I expected,” I admitted.

Satan smiled, twirling the remote in his hands. “I like the idea of having the control and using something strong on you,” he told me. “And I can easily hold the belt and this little remote in my hands at the same time. How about it, kitten?”

I nodded enthusiastically at him, and as soon as he saw I agreed, his hands were already working on getting my pants off. As I moved my hands to help him, he grabbed them and put them above my head. “Let me,” he told me, pulling off my pants easily and using just two of his fingers to grab the band of my current underwear and pull them down. He stretched out the vibrating panties and pulled them up my legs, slowing down once he got to my thighs to stroke them as he pulled the fabric up. I felt the vibrator in the underwear rest right against my clit, and it’s range extended further than I remember it being. Even just anticipating what was coming, I felt myself get wetter. He looked back up at me with a smile. “Are you ready?”

“I want you,” I told him. “I’m ready.”

Before putting the belt back around my neck, Satan slowly took off my shirt and asked if I wanted to keep my bra on, and I told him to take it off. I was completely exposed under him except for the vibrating panties, and he was still wearing his pants.  _ I’m sure he wants me to take them off,  _ I concluded, and as Satan was getting the belt back around my neck, I was undoing the buttons of his bright-blue pants and pulling them down as much as I could from my angle. He pulled them the rest of the way off for me, and my eyes widened at how ready he was already.  _ I really am going to have to use both of my hands,  _ I realized.

Before I even reached down, I realized that trying to give him a dry handjob wasn’t going to result in anything but pain. I looked back down at my discarded pants and looked up at Satan, whose eyes were fixated on my fumbling hands. “I need you to grab something from my pants.”

“What for?”

“I have lotion in there,” I told him. “It’s unscented, and it should be safe for me to use on you. You don’t want me doing this with dry hands, do you?”

That earned me a small pull from the belt as he smiled and rolled his eyes, and I felt another wave of pleasure run through me, just like the first time he pulled. He leaned over and fished through my pockets before pulling it out. “Hold out your hands,” he demanded from me, and I obeyed quickly as he squirted a generous amount onto my hands.

As I finally reached my hands down and ran my thumb over the tip of his cock, I was met with Satan’s index and middle fingers getting shoved into my mouth and suddenly felt the strong vibrator between my legs switch on. I involuntarily moaned around his fingers and salivated, remembering suddenly that I promised to suck on them and not just have them sit in my mouth.

It was hard to focus on giving him a proper handjob and suck on his fingers when the vibrator against my clit was demanding so much of my attention, but I found the balance as I swirled my tongue around his fingers and stroked my finger slowly up his shaft. I closed my eyes to focus further on every sensation: Satan’s extremely hard cock in my hands, his fingers in my mouth, the vibrations between my legs, and the belt around my neck.  _ In all of my fantasies, I never pictured this. _

I reached one of my hands down and cupped his balls, lightly swirling them around in my palm. The biggest reaction I got out of him was when I extended one of my fingers right below his balls and started stroking back and forth, getting him to moan softly and pull on the belt, prompting me to moan along with him. He pressed a button on the remote and the already strong vibration against my clit got stronger and faster, and I felt my entire body shake. Satan shoved a third finger into my mouth, and I had to keep from gagging with how far back his fingers extended. It was hard to keep moving my tongue around, so I instead decided to focus on sucking them, which prompted him to let out another soft moan.

I moved my hand up again, circling my thumb around the tip of his cock as I used my other hand to move smoothly up and down the length of his generous shaft, and after a moment, I felt him press the button on the remote  _ again  _ and turn the vibration up even higher. At this point, it was hard to focus on anything but the strong power between my legs, and I snapped my eyes open to see Satan staring back down at me with a smirk, and at that moment I knew that was his exact intention. I could barely manage to keep my focus on just one hand on his dick as I felt myself edge closer to a climax, and right then Satan moved his hips to press his cock against the panties, pressing the vibrator closer to me than before. “Let’s finish together, okay?” he asked, but I already knew that I wasn’t going to make it as long as him.

As I reached my climax, I had to fight the urge to scream, which wasn’t hard to do with Satan’s fingers so far in my mouth. I bit down on them, not because they were becoming a problem, but because I felt the need to bite on  _ something  _ as I rode out my orgasm. However, even as I felt myself start to come down, the vibrations between my legs didn’t give in, and Satan was still grinding against my now-soaked panties. I felt my vagina throb, and Satan pulled on the belt as he turned the vibrations up to the highest setting. I couldn’t even focus on giving him a good handjob, but Satan had other plans for where we wanted my hands. “_____, I want you to shove your fingers into my mouth just like I have mine in yours,” he started demanding in a tone that sounded like he was about to moan any moment.

I didn’t hesitate to fulfill his command, reaching my hand up and slipping two of my fingers into his mouth, and he wasted no time starting to suck them. To me, it was just a strange sensation, but I watched Sata’s face twist into one of pure ecstasy while he pressed harder against me and pulled on the belt, grinding my clit roughly through my underwear and pushing the vibrator closer to me than ever.

Right as I felt my second orgasm start building, Satan sped up his movements and shoved a fourth finger into my mouth, testing the limits of what I could comfortably fit and suck. He let go of the white leather of the belt just to grab my free hand and hold it against his chest, eliciting a moan noticeably louder than the ones before it. I felt myself reach climax for a second time, and Satan shared in my habit of biting down as he came, although I felt him hold back on the power of his bite as the white liquid shot out the tip of his cock and landed mostly on my black underwear and stomach.

As both of us started to come down, Satan turned off the vibrator once and for all and turned over, laying next to me. He took his fingers out of my mouth and I removed mine from him, but the hand that was holding mine never let go. Satan was panting, seemingly out of breath, and when I looked over I noticed he had a beautiful glow and a smile. After about a minute, he looked back over with me, happier than I had ever seen him. “Thank you,” he began. “For letting me do that.”

“It wasn’t bad at all,” I told him honestly.

“I hope you mean that,” he rolled onto his side and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. “Because after you get cleaned up, I might just want to do it again.”


End file.
